


No Other Choice

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fuck Or Die, M/M, Public Sex, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 他知道这是因为自己，黑魔王在他的脑子里翻搅，现在他还能感觉到那种痛苦。斯内普需要献出一些同样强力的东西来避免真正重要的情报泄露……他别无选择。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 21





	No Other Choice

**Author's Note:**

> 由于肖战粉丝举报，导致AO3在中国大陆无法进入，本文目前仅有墙外人士和可使用翻墙工具的用户可观看。作者衷心期盼墙倒的一天。望所有读者阅读愉快，我们有缘在墙内再度相见。
> 
> 食用说明：SBSS，Fuck or Die梗。第五部末尾小天真的被抓住了，老斯为了营救他暴露了自己的身份。非自愿性行为，公开场合，自杀倾向等。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

斯内普被扔进笼子里的时候，原本闭目养神的布莱克掀开一边眼皮瞟了一眼，然后那只眼瞪大了，另一只青肿的眼睛也在努力睁开。

“操，怎么是你？”

笼门封上了，斯内普挪动成一个比较好受的姿势，懒得回答这个问题。布莱克愚蠢地被抓到，而他愚蠢地在协助营救布莱克的过程中暴露了身份，是啊，这整件事就是像听起来那么愚蠢。

现在他们的处境？就更愚蠢了。他知道这是因为自己，黑魔王在他的脑子里翻搅，现在他还能感觉到那种痛苦。斯内普需要献出一些同样强力的东西来避免真正重要的情报泄露……他别无选择。

“你不是带着那个咒语进来的吧？”但布莱克显然很明白他是怎么把自己弄到这儿的，“操或死。”

“我宁可死。”斯内普冷冷地回答。

“我想也是。”

他可以感觉到生命在流失，那恶毒的咒语正一点点让他的生命力逸散到空气中，而阻止这个的唯一办法——斯内普瞟了一眼笼子那头的布莱克，对方肩头耸起，身体蜷成一团，发起抖来。布莱克中咒比他早，情况自然更糟，但他们与死亡之间无论如何都还有被活活榨干前的痛苦的几个小时。

斯内普闭上眼睛，他宁可凤凰社不会闯进这么显而易见的陷阱，然而即便他们这么干又成功了，对两人眼下的情况也没有更好的办法。他从一开始就不认为自己能全身而退，作为邓不利多插在黑魔王身边的一根钉子，死得惨酷无比也算不上什么新鲜事，但扯上布莱克……

另一个人动了，斯内普猛然睁开眼睛。他看见布莱克转向自己，一双灰眼睛亮得可怕，但并不疯狂，而是已有决意。笼子的高度不足以让一个成人站直身体，他便索性四肢着地，向斯内普爬行，如同一只盯上猎物的猛兽。

“我的想法与你不同。”他朝斯内普亮出牙齿，“我挺过阿兹卡班，挺过傲罗和摄魂怪，像条狗一样活了这么多年，可不是为了死在这里。”

斯内普的后背撞上了笼子，无处可退，而布莱克趁机按住了他要踢出的腿，又挡开他的拳头。败局已定，他三心二意，布莱克则心无旁骛。他掀起斯内普的袍子，手掌按住大腿内侧，斯内普的呼吸紊乱了。

“你他妈的——懦夫！”斯内普厉声道，啐向布莱克，布莱克全身一僵，但只是用手里抓着的他的袍子随意擦了擦，“你宣称的勇气呢？你的宁死不屈呢？说得冠冕堂皇，现在却乐于做个强奸犯了？”

布莱克脸埋在他两腿之间，手掌握紧了他的皮肤，斯内普一时分辨不出他的颤抖是因为又一股生命力流失，还是因为别的。但扯下他内裤时，对方的手非常坚定，势不可挡。斯内普咆哮、咒骂，恨透了眼下发生的一切，但无济于事，布莱克将他含进了口中。

“操你——”

他真没想过自己在这种状况下还能硬起来，但他也没尝过布莱克的手段。布莱克的嘴就和他身上的任何一个部分一样疯，他用吞吐着把斯内普弄硬，然后直接来了个深喉。斯内普再说不出完整的句子，他哽咽出声，手指不由自主地抓住布莱克的头发。

布莱克咽喉收缩着，有点呛咳，太过了，他的手向上拉扯，想让双方都喘口气。那人顺着他的力道起来了一点，但没有让他滑出，而是用舌头在他的顶端打转。布莱克的目的明确，他要让斯内普尽快射出来，所以没一会儿斯内普就高声呻吟着释放在他口中，丢盔弃甲地瘫倒。布莱克接纳了他射出的全部，最后安慰似地吮吸了一下，后撤将嘴里的东西吐在手上。

然后他将斯内普的内裤进一步拉到臀部以下，手指摸索到臀缝，斯内普哆嗦了一下。他的脑子还有点迷糊，但也完全清楚接下来要发生什么，布莱克在为了减少他受伤作出努力，他可以看到对方右手的手指在左手掌心小心保存的液体中蘸了蘸，黏糊糊、滑溜溜地回到他的臀缝里，探进去了一点。

“不，停下，别……”斯内普不受控制地求恳道。

他没有再反抗，他不想死，而布莱克想活。他只是仍然不敢相信这要发生了，布莱克将要干他，他有过糟糕透顶的性经历但不该是布莱克，这不该……如此发生。

“没事的。”布莱克低声应和，他的手坚决而稳定，嗓音却颤抖着，带着一种奇怪的热切，“没关系，很快就结束了，让我来……”

进入他体内的手指变成了两根，前后移动，相互交叉。斯内普大声呻吟，他的身体仍因刚才的高潮敏感而松懈，在布莱克技巧高超的指奸中战栗着，布莱克轻易就找到了那点，无情地按揉，逼得他软下来的阴茎又吐出一点液体。妈的，布莱克从哪学的这些？斯内普闭上眼睛，试着去想他们都遍体鳞伤，正命悬一线，被迫交媾。这感觉本不应这么好的。

“够了。”斯内普低吼，“干我，把这个结束掉。”

布莱克正待往他体内送入第三根手指，闻言犹豫了，无名指在微微抽搐的肌肉环上轻轻戳刺。斯内普听见了门开的声音，当然他们不能指望安静私密地完成这些，但布莱克似乎没有注意到。

“哦，他们已经开始了！”

布莱克像被电了一样抽出手指，斯内普咬着牙拒绝呻吟，“快点。”

“看哪，西弗勒斯是下边的那个！干他！把他的脑子操出来！”

他听见摩擦的声音，布莱克拉开了裤子，但斯内普等了几分钟，都没有迎来意料中的侵入。布莱克低低咒骂着，周围的嘲笑则越来越响。

“喂，需要帮忙吗，布莱克？”

“他硬不起来，哦，阿兹卡班肯定把他那话儿弄坏了。他们在分工的时候应该考虑清楚的。”

“你怎么知道西弗勒斯就没问题呢？没准……”

斯内普睁开眼，他看到布莱克正疯狂地撸动自己，满脸绝望抓狂的神色，但他的阴茎拒绝响应。又一波颤抖席卷他的身体，有一瞬间他几乎是要放弃了，打算用一种受伤的姿势环住自己，但他决然地闭上眼，咬着牙继续下去。不及思考，斯内普将布莱克扯进怀里。布莱克正为他们两人的性命搏斗，他不能袖手旁观。

“别听他们的，听我的声音，只听我的。”他在布莱克耳畔轻声说，一只手拉开了布莱克紧抓自己阴茎的粗鲁的手，“没关系，他们伤害不到我们，我们会活下来的，我们会没事的……”

布莱克在他颈边发出像是啜泣的声音，不管是不是，斯内普都会假装自己从没听到过。

“……一直想要，你明白吗？我早就想要你干我了，想要你把老二捅进我的屁股里，干得我忘记自己的名字……”

他感到布莱克的阴茎在手里渐渐充血变硬，语句流水般从他齿间溢出，太容易了。布莱克根本不再掩饰自己哭泣的事实，他的一只手像抓住救命稻草一样死死攥住斯内普的衣服，另一只手跟斯内普的一起，快速给自己打着手枪。

“是的，是的……”他咕哝着，带着解脱的宽慰，“就这样，再对我说点好听话，斯内普……”

“你太棒了。”斯内普便继续下去，这些甚至不算谎话，连夸张都称不上，“你真体贴……我等不及了，等不及想要你……”

布莱克又往手上吐了些唾沫，然后扶住自己的阴茎，向前进入了他。斯内普的头向后仰去，抬起臀部提供更好的角度，迎向对方的入侵。食死徒的声音更响了，但都是模糊的喧哗，打扰不到他们，他的感知里只剩下交合的摩擦，布莱克的形状和热度。还是很疼，润滑并不足够，接下来几个小时他的走路姿势会很搞笑，假设他能活下来并且有机会走路。

“操，你真紧……你里面感觉太棒了……”布莱克的嗓音炽热，他很高兴对方终于投入。

“是的，就这样干我……更多，给我更多……西里斯……”

“我要……我……西弗勒斯……”

布莱克痉挛着高潮，仍闭着眼，斯内普用手指摩挲他的肩膀，告诉他他做得多棒，把自己干得多爽。而后失神的几秒间，布莱克倒在他身上，他把手指插进对方的头发，安抚地梳理。紧接着一切就结束了，怪叫、口哨和兴奋的秽语卷土重来，布莱克撑起自己，像条被鞭子打了的狗，盲目地从他身边逃开。

斯内普将他拽回来，亲吻他的嘴唇。第一个吻并不是很好，他莽撞地把布莱克的嘴唇吸进嘴里，布莱克则睁大双眼愣住了。第二个要好得多，布莱克轻柔地引逗着他，让斯内普追逐他的唇舌，品尝他口中自己的味道。

“我看他们还想来第二轮呢！”

“上啊！听到他刚才怎么叫唤的了吗？干死那个婊子！”

布莱克捏了捏他的后颈，这不是出于温存，背后有某种目的。斯内普尚未明白是什么意思，男人便离开了他，回到自己此前待的角落。他看到对方拉上裤子的动作，才意识到自己的内裤还挂在膝盖上，于是尽可能保持着尊严穿好，尽管他们都早没什么尊严可言。不过生命力的流失的确已经停止，他只能感觉到正常的疲惫和酸痛，至少这点上黑魔王没戏弄他。

见没了下文，观众纷纷散去，口中仍点评着。老克拉布落在最后，走到囚笼边，继续大肆嘲笑两人刚才的表现。斯内普本不想理他，但西里斯忽然滑倒，抱着自己，剧烈地发起抖来。惊慌立刻穿透他的思维，也许这一解法只有对接受方才有用，也许……紧接着他想起了那一捏。

“西里斯！你怎么了？”他跌跌撞撞地扑到西里斯身边，确认对方脉搏还正常，转向克拉布，“他快死了！为什么那对他没用？他的生命还在流失！”

“什么——但黑魔王说——”

“他快死了！”斯内普咆哮，这时西里斯不省人事地倒了下来，“一定是莱斯特兰奇对他做了什么——他需要治疗！你们还打算用他引出哈利·波特，不是吗？”

“怎么了，克拉布？”卢克伍德从楼梯口远远地问。

“布莱克……情况不太对劲。”克拉布迟缓地回答，斯内普把自己的声音弄得更恐慌。

“他没呼吸了！”他把西里斯上半身推搡到笼子边，举起双手后退，“你自己看！我会离得远远的，碰不到你……”

克拉布的手刚靠近，布莱克便闪电般抓住它，用尽全身力气让克拉布的脑袋狠狠撞在笼子上。斯内普扑上去，一把从食死徒前襟里扯出魔杖，接连施咒，打倒大叫着往回跑的卢克伍德，炸飞笼子的一角。

斯内普觉得凤凰社行动如此迅速而拼尽全力是看布莱克教子的面子，因为波特从来不知道冷静和策略为何物，但无所谓，既然他们因此活了下来。在笼子里被十几个食死徒围观着操干和高潮的记忆令他恶心，但最糟糕的部分是，他记得那时布莱克甚至没有勇气看他一眼。

然而对斯内普来说，保住了性命，这些不适都是小问题。他有可以为之去死的理由，或者还有点自我认同上的问题，但并不想假装自己视死如归什么的。现在他不可能继续间谍的工作，但他仍然是魔药和黑魔法方面的大师，凤凰社仍有许多他能派上用场的地方。有可以专注的工作，他会好起来的。

可他知道对布莱克而言情况完全不同。布莱克原本就是那类嗜险如命的疯子，容不得半点与自身信条相左的东西，斯内普压根不信对方采取行动是为了自救。他他妈是为了救斯内普的命，出于某种原因，他还撒了个谎，让这件事对斯内普而言好受点。真是令人火大的傲慢，布莱克根本不知道问题出在哪里，就敢作出这样的决定。

更令斯内普气恼的是，这件事似乎彻底把布莱克打垮了。他喝得比过去一年都更多，同时把自己关在房间里，拒绝与任何人交谈，连卢平和波特也敲不开他的门。而且似乎每个人都通过某种途径了解到了发生的事，他们小心地在斯内普周围打转，就好像他跟布莱克同处一室就会昏倒。真特么愚蠢透顶，斯内普运作正常得很，没一个人看到问题出在谁身上。

他原本还指望布莱克能自己振作起来，但眼见着暑假都快结束，斯内普决定他已经旁观够了。

“要么你开门，要么我把你的门炸开。”

布莱克没开门，因为如果他不想开，你就非把门炸开不可，所以斯内普把门炸开了。屋子里满是酒气，床头柜上有好几个酒瓶，床上的人并不惊讶他真把威胁付诸行动了，只是在他迈步时本能地缩了一下，一副鱼肉看着刀俎的表情。

斯内普又将坏掉的门在背后封好，免得有人探头探脑。布莱克的眼睛朝窗户瞟了一下，在他醉醺醺的身体够到玻璃前，斯内普有上百个机会阻止他。

“从这跳下去摔不死，除非你蠢到头着地。”他冷酷地说，“但无论哪个部位着地，你都不可能立刻爬起来逃走，所以你最好还是放弃这个念头。”

“头着地，喔，现在我有新选项了，真好。”布莱克小声说，斯内普脑中警铃大作。

“你打算自杀吗，布莱克？”他轻声问，走得更近，然后在布莱克的手开始慌乱地摸索时停了下来。

“没有。”

“你最好说的是实话。”斯内普真想抓住布莱克的脸，不让他躲避自己的视线，“现在我要撬开你的嘴灌下吐真剂易如反掌。”

布莱克嘟了一下嘴，这简直有点可爱，如果不考虑他的回答的话。

“只是想想。”他更小声地说。

“你在考虑自杀，因为你被迫干了我？”斯内普难以置信地问，而且从各方面来说这件事都快把他气死了，布莱克畏缩的样子也没带来任何帮助。他妈的，布莱克居然在他面前畏缩。“你要是没采取行动，现在我们两个都已经死了，变成两具干尸，你更喜欢那个？”

“不。”

斯内普没说话，布莱克等了一阵，飞快地扫了他一眼，不情不愿地说：“我累了，早就太他妈累了。我学着詹姆他们那套，活着，等待好事发生，然后等来了这。我受够了，不管将来有什么他妈的好事，都不值得。”

他感到一阵熟悉的怨憎和妒意——波特死了这么多年，布莱克还在从他身上汲取生存的力量。斯内普把一边膝盖放到床上，布莱克似乎短暂地考虑了逃下床，接着决定自己没剩下那么多力气逃走，于是睁大了眼睛看着斯内普，靠近的是摄魂怪他大概也就这幅样子了。

“有这么糟糕吗？”斯内普没去碰对方，这个醉鬼可能会吐他身上。

“我不知道该怎么委婉地表达。”布莱克干干地笑了一下，“我强暴了你，而且我们算是一块被十几个人视奸了，所以我觉得它确实有这么糟糕。”

“我吻了你，在那之后。”这次斯内普成功抓住了他的目光，“这对你也没有任何意义吗？”

“那是个安慰……我想。”

“因为我是如此亲切友好、体贴善良，所以你相信我会安慰强暴我的人？”

即便在这种处境下，布莱克也因此翻了翻眼睛。

“所以你为啥不直接说你是为了什么呢？”

“因为我想告诉你我说的是真的，你个白痴。”斯内普低吼，“我试着告诉你……我想要你已经有一段时间了，但你直接把它们打入我为了让你能硬起来说的好听话，所以我在完事后吻了你，因为那时候已经没有必要，我吻你原因只能是我想这么做！”

他一口气说完这些话，操，吐真剂也不能逼迫他再说第二遍。要是天杀的布莱克脑子还转不过来，斯内普就敲开他的头把里边的玩意儿从马桶里冲下去。

布莱克的剖白带来的寒意还在他胸口浮动，斯内普对那部分无可奈何——过去十几年把这男人耗尽了，那样的经历足以耗竭任何一个人，如果布莱克累到不愿再费力去呼吸，他没有什么办法。但一次解决一件，他可以挪走最后一根稻草，指望也许骆驼还会重新站起来。

“哦，”布莱克呆板地说，“我还以为我的捏脖子已经够委婉了。”

“根本没有什么‘委婉’。”斯内普怒气冲冲地说，“是你沉迷在自己的精神世界里以泪洗面，不肯抬头看看——”

“你叫我懦夫！”布莱克终于反击，“和这一年来一样，你想让我怎么想？难道‘懦夫’和‘比起干你我宁可去死’在斯内普语里意思是‘我爱你’吗？你刚才自己也说如果不是我采取行动，你根本不会碰我！”

“那是因为我知道你是那种宁死不屈的蠢货！”斯内普厉声道，“所以你行动起来的时候我很紧张，当然现在我明白你这么干是因为你也知道我贪生怕死——”

“——因为我知道你强大到足以从这样的事中恢复，你总是清楚什么才真正重要。”

“那听起来就是‘贪生怕死’的委婉说法。”

“如果你真的更喜欢这个词的话。”

他们对视着，斯内普觉得触碰可能安全了，便试探着伸出一只手放在对方的膝盖上，布莱克抖了一下，没躲开。

“当时我也很生气，希望你不会真的做下去，因为这不是我预想中……那件事发生的方式。”他继续道，“如果你对我没兴趣，或者觉得这个开端太糟糕、让你无法接受——”他停了一下，“——我也完全理解，但你得明白这件事不像你想的那么可怕，至少对我来说是这样。我没有太痛苦，我们都活下来了，而且我现在正对你坦白，这些都不是坏事。”

布莱克笑了一下，看向别处，“我一直以为这只是单方面的，你是那么——骄傲而且充满怨恨——”

“这不是，单方面的。”斯内普说，他的心脏狂跳起来，“我认为黑魔王采取这种办法是因为我，他在我脑子里看到了我的——我攻击你是因为那让我感觉安全，我并不真心相信我说的那些贬低你的话。你是——了不起的，西里斯，你非常了不起。”

他捧住西里斯的脸，这次的吻只是简单的嘴唇相触，非常轻柔，而且西里斯闻起来像块酒吧垫。但它绝对比上一个好得多，好上百倍。他们过了很长时间才分开，斯内普的膝盖都跪得有点不舒服了。

“你……觉得好些了吗？”他忍不住问，“你之前说你想……”

他没法完成这个句子，在吻过西里斯之后不行。

“我不知道。”西里斯低声回答，“我不能……我什么都不能保证。但这个，绝对是件好事，你没法想象。相信这点。我真希望……它能有个更好的开端。”

“我也是。”斯内普回答，“但要是别无选择，那也绝不是我能想象到的最坏的局面。”

他们再度接吻前，布莱克表示了同意。

（全文完）


End file.
